Manonymous
by toomimaya
Summary: [DeaMiri. One Shot] Post series, I guess. Dearka falls out of bed, and finds a mysterious letter from an anonymous person named Manonymous. Who could it be? R&R PLEASE.


Usual disclaimers still apply (I do not own Gundam Seed and any of its indicia blah blah). Now on with the fic! Oops. It's cheesy. You might not want to read it if you hate cheesy things! LOL.  
-----------------  
It was a bright morning of March 29th, and someone fell out of bed. THUMP! He fell, his butt hitting the stone hard tiles of his apartment. Ouch, what a pity. _'Shit, how many times do I have to fall out of bed? Must be my dream.'_ Dearka thought. Well, yes, it is true that he dreamt. He dreamt about the sweet dinner he would have with Miriallia on his birthday. Sigh as he could, he knew it would not come true, because Miriallia _still_ did not get over the fact that Tolle is dead.

_'A paper? What's this?'_ He thought to himself. Yes, it was a piece of paper, and it was folded and sealed with a heart-shaped sticker. _'Love letter? No way!'_ Dearka thought ecstatically to himself as he picked up the folded note and tried to open it. It said:

**Dearka,  
How was your sleep? Did you have a good morning? Anyway, meet me later at the park at 6 pm tonight. Be on time! **

Manonymous (you'll never know who I am until you go!)

_'Manonymous! Who the hell is that! I do not know anyone named MANONYMOUS!'_ Just as he tried to figure out who this "Manonymous" was, his phone rang.

"Hello? Elthman here."

"Yo Dearka! Happy Birthday man!" It seems to be Athrun from the other line.

"Zala? Oh, thanks. Umm, why'd you call?"

"Well, I want you to meet up with us at 6 pm tonight at the park! We have a surprise for you!" Athrun said and Cagalli giggled. Dearka seemed to hear the giggles.

"What's with the giggles?" Dearka asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Something must have gotten into Cagalli today." Athrun said as he laughed.

"Oh you two! Anyway, what surprise are you talking about?"

"That's why its called SURPRISE man!"

"Oh, right, my bad. Anyway, umm.. I can't go."

"WHY? IT'S YOUR FRIENDS HERE!"

"Umm, some weirdo named Manonymous told me to meet up with her/him or whatever gender he/she is at the same time, same place."

Dearka could hear Athrun giggling at the other line. "Oh, that's bad! Oh well, we'll call it off then!"

"Wait! I might turn that nitwit's offering down! I don't even know that person!"

"It's best if you find out, bye!"

Then the phone was placed down. Truth is, Athrun knew WHO Manonymous was, and he tried to test if Dearka was going to really find out who Manonymous is or not. Since Dearka is going to pursue Manonymous, its best if he leaves it that way.

It seems to be almost noon and Dearka decided to take a little walk. He put on a brown polo and jeans. As he walked through the streetwalks of Orb, he happened to see Kira and Lacus. They were a happy couple. Oh how Dearka wished he and the girl of his dreams could be as sweet and loving as they are. Kira and Lacus ran to him, and they started to chat.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Dearka!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday to our fellow comrade and friend!" Lacus continued.

"Hey Kira and Lacus. Thanks! You're the second and third people to greet me today." Dearka replied and smiled.

The couple smiled back at him. "Hey, let's have tea together at the orphan's place!" Lacus suggested.

The two boys nodded as the trio walked to the orphanage.

"I see." Kira said after Dearka told him what's in the strange letter. "So this Manonymous wants you to meet up with her?" Kira said as he took a sip from his tea.

"Her? It's a girl?" Dearka asked.

"N-n-no! I'm not sure! I'm just assuming..." Kira stuttered as he placed the tea cup down. Kira seems to know who this Manonymous was, but he had no intentions of telling Dearka or it could ruin Manonymous's plan.

"Anyway, it's best if you go tonight and find out." Lacus suggested.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Dearka said as he stood, "Well, thanks for the tea, I guess I better get going."

"Wait, don't you wanna join us for lunch? Lacus is cooking turkey!" Kira offered.

"Sounds good, but I promised a friend I'd eat lunch with him because it's his treat." Dearka explained.

"Sounds like Yzak, right?" Lacus asked as she stood up too.

"You're smart. Yeah, anyway, thank you so much! Bye!" Dearka said as he left the orphanage.

As Dearka was on his way to Yzak's house, he kept on thinking who this Manonymous is. _'Kira said 'her'. It must be a girl!'_ Dearka tried to analyze. But before he could analyze more, he was already in Yzak's place.

Dearka doorbelled, and not for long, Yzak came and grabbed him in.

"Sit!" Yzak commanded Dearka, so he sat.

"Eat!" Yzak commanded Dearka again. As Dearka looked up...

"Whoa, all this for me?" Dearka asked.

"No, not all is for you! You selfish dimwit! I also have to eat too you know!" Yzak hmphed and sat across him.

"Whoa, is this how you treat a birthday boy?" Dearka asked sarcastically.

"Yes! As long as you're my friend, you eat at my place, you do as I say! I don't care if it friggin' IS your birthday!"

Dearka sighed as he knew that Yzak's temper was ALWAYS like that. Yzak could never show him that he actually cared. But Dearka could see right through it. As Dearka took a bite from a fish...

"Delicious! Who cooked this banquet meal?" Dearka intentionally asked. He already knew who cooked it.

"D-d-don't ask me that kind of question! What matters is that it's there! Period!" Yzak huffed as he took a bite from his own fish.

Dearka knew Yzak cooked it just for him, and Dearka was grateful. After the lunch...

"Thank you for that wonderful meal! I sure am full!" Dearka said happily.

"It was not wonderful! It was HORRIBLE! Whoever cooked it must be some nitwit!" Yzak exclaimed.

Dearka simply smiled at him and left. Dearka knew that Yzak did not want to be praised and left him alone. Dearka was on his way back to his apartment to take a nap when... "OOF! Hey! Wa.." Dearka was about to curse but then he saw that he bumped in to Miriallia. He quickly apologized to her.

"It's okay. It's only a little. Hey! Tell me what you were about to say when I accidentally hit you!" Miriallia demanded.

"H-h-huh? N-n-nothing! I only wanted to say Hey watch it.." Dearka said.

Miriallia giggled. This made Dearka smile. They decided to sit down on a bench and chat.

"So, how was your day?" Miriallia asked.

"Fine, a lot of fun-filled things happened today. A strange letter, Kira and Lacus' tea party, Yzak's meals..."

"Tea party?" Miriallia asked, "It's unlike you to go to such."

"Hmm? Oh no, it's not a party, more like some casual drinking of tea! Ehehehehe!" Dearka said as he scratched at the back of his head. Dearka found it a chance to ask her out, but he knew that he had to find out who Manonymous was. But he wanted to forget about Manonymous, since he did not even have a clue to who Manonymous is.

"Hey, Mir.." Dearka started.

"What is it?" Miriallia replied as she looked at him.

"Would you... go out with me tonight?"

"G-g-go out? Ummm... I don't know. I have some affairs to attend. I'm sorry."

Heartbroken, Dearka wanted to cover it with a smile. "Oh, no worries. It's okay."

"Hey, I have to go now. I'm sorry, thanks for the chat!" Milly said as she left.

_'And to think that the person I love the most even forgot about my birthday. I guess we're not meant for each other, huh?'_ Dearka thought to himself sadly. What pained him was not the fact that Miriallia turned down his dinner, but it was because Miriallia didn't greet him. He was sad, but couldn't do anything. Hurt, he just headed home. Besides, it was almost 6, he had to get ready to go to the park and meet Manonymous.

Dressed, Dearka quickly set off for the park, wanting to know who Manonymous was. He had a guess, and he smiled at the thought of it, but feared that he could be wrong, so he just kept quiet about it. As he reached the park, he saw a figure standing by the lake. He asked...

"Umm, who are you? And what do you want from me?" Dearka asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" The anonymous person asked.

The voice sounded awfully familiar, but he denied it. "No, I don't know you."

The person suddenly hugged Dearka from behind. _'B-b-breasts? This must be a girl!'_ He thought to himself. He blushed at the feeling of the thingy.

"Don't you love me, Dearka?" The voice was girly, but Dearka couldn't see her.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I cannot love somebody I don't know!" Dearka exclaimed.

"I know you know who I am, but I think you doubt me." She said.

"W-w-what doubt? I do not doubt you! You are here, hugging my back!" He exclaimed.

"As hinted, you hate me after all. And after this long, I finally got over it, and yet you reject me. How could you? I love you! I wanted to tell you earlier! But I couldn't! I called you here so that I could tell you how I feel for you, now it's your birthday! But if you don't want me, then I can't force you." She started sobbing as his back became wet.

"M-M-Miriallia?" Dearka exclaimed as he turned around, but the girl hid her face.

He then moved towards her, and he uncovered her face as he tilted her face to face his. It was Miriallia! She looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." He said.

She started giggling.

"So you were Manonymous! What a trick!" He exclaimed as he started to laugh too.

"Yes! You've got no brains man! Hahahahaha!" As she continued laughing.

Both of their laughter filled the air as they finally laughed their last laugh. Dearka went near Miriallia and brought her closer to him by the strong arms on her waists, she looking at him, intensely.

"I love you."

"W-w-what did you say?" She said as her eyes grew wider.

"I love you." He said again, as he looked seriously into her eyes.

Miriallia's eyes teared, and she couldn't say anything. She was speechless. She didn't mean the I love you she said earlier, and she thought Dearka was playing with her, but he was serious. She felt bad for toying with his feelings.

"I... toyed your feelings, I don't deserve you." She turned away.

"Oh, but to me, I don't care if it's you. I don't care if you forgot my birthday, or make fun of me. At first, I was scared that you'd reject me, but now, I do not care. Right now on my birthday, I will tell you with all my guts... I love you."

"Dearka, I..." She could not continue.

"Say it, say that you do not like me. It will be fine."

"N-n-no.. I... I just, want to say that, I also love you."

Dearka's very serious expression turned shocked. He knew that she did not regard him as some crush, he thought she was lying. But the tone of her voice proved otherwise. Dearka was glad. He then kissed her under the moonlight. Miriallia, not aware, she cried as he kissed her, his lips so tender and pure, full of love for her. She soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She loved him, just as much as he loved her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue spar with hers. She moaned as Dearka became intense and deepened it by pressing his lips on hers. She was running out of breath, but she held on. She loved the feeling, it was her first kiss, and by the man she loved. They stayed in that position for a while until Miriallia broke it.

"You are such a great kisser, is this your first time?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd reserve my lips only for you." Dearka replied.

"Good kissers have experience you know." Miriallia replied.

"W-w-what? I swear! I never kissed anyone but you!"

Miriallia laughed again.

"I was joking! Hahahaha! You fell for it!" Miriallia laughed.

As she neared his face, their lips inches away, she whispered...

"Happy Birthday to my love."

FIN.  
---------------------  
Yes, you can tell they're about to kiss again.  
Critiques and Flamers are welcome.

R&R PLEASE


End file.
